Memories
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: Near sits in a room and contemplates Mello. Mello comes in and in a bout of OOCness, asks Near for a reason to hit him. Matt...comes in later and regrets it. Small humor at the end, i thinks.


Near bit his lip thoughtfully. What he wouldn't kill to have Mello with him, figure this out, working...no, that was not to be. Mello liked his distance from Near, the only exception was now. Or rather, earlier, when Mello beat the crap out of him for some-reason-or-another. Near lost track of the reasons Mello beat him up, always focusing instead on the day that Mello would realize what he was doing was wrong.

But that was a useless hope and he always abandoned it after Mello walked away. Mello knew what he was doing was wrong and he didn't care. That fact hurt more than the thought that Mello would hate Near forever while Near would eternally love him.

Instantly his eye filled with tears at the thought. He wiped them away in anger. He was Nate Rivers, he was Near, dammit! He did not cry, he showed absolutely no emotion.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" An irritated voice called from the doorway. Near took a deep breath, closing his eyes, forcing back his tears. Mello. "Well?"

"Well what, Mello?" Near asked gently, not turning to face him.

"You know what, you freak!" Mello yelled. "Answer me!"

"Is Mello trying to attract the attention of everyone else in Wammy's?" Near asked. Mello flushed. "He does realize that it is past lights-out and my room most certainly is the last place Mello would want to be."

"Shut up!" Mello hissed, flushing darker. Instead of leaving, as Near anticipated, Mello walked in, closing the door behind him.

"What does Mello think he is doing?" Near asked calmly, turning around to face the blonde. A bruise on his face was forming to a purple, and Mello winced when he saw it. Near noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Matt says I'm screwing him up." Near blinked, not understanding.

"So, what did Matt suggest Mello do? Come beat me up again?" Mello scowled.

"I'm about this close to it, Near. Don't push me."

"Mello doesn't need a reason to beat me up. I've never pushed Mello in my life." Mello grabbed the pale boy by the front of his shirt suddenly, pushing him against the wall. Near didn't even see him cross the room.

"You always push me, you bastard." Mello growled out through clenched teeth. Near blinked again. "Everyday, whenever you get better grades than me, whenever you do anything that shows you're better than me, you push me!"

"Mello has an illogical thinking pattern." Near mumbled. Mello scowled and drew his hand back, ready to punch the albino. Near looked at the hand with no interest.

"Give me one reason." Mello said, glaring at him.

"Give Mello one reason for what?"

"Give me one reason to not hit you." Near shrugged.

"Mello will hit me anyway, whether I give him one reason, or twenty reasons, or no reason at all. So just do it, already." Mello scowled.

"Do it anyway. Humor me." Near tilted his head.

"Mello wants me to humor him?" Mello's scowl deepened.

"Don't make me repeat myself, dammit, just do it." Near closed his eyes as he thought.

"How about, instead, I give Mello a reason to hit me?" Mello dropped his fist and glared suspiciously at Near.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, shock in his voice. Near shrugged. Mello frowned. "If I hit you, you'd just tell Roger."

"Why would I get Roger?"

"You hate me almost as much as I hate you." Mello said simply. Near sighed.

"Mello is the only one convinced of that." This time Mello almost dropped Near. "It shouldn't be shocking---I've said it often enough."

"Fine." Mello's grip on Near's shirt tightened again, his hand pulled back. "Give me one reason to hit you, and don't be lying to Roger tomorrow morning."

"I won't." Near promised. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What're you---" Near tilted his head forward, pressing his lips to Mello's softly. This time, Mello did drop him, but as soon as he hit the floor, Mello's arms wrapped hesitantly around his waist, keeping their lips connected. Near mentally sighed, eyes still closed. He pulled away to take a breath.

"Hit away." He said simply, face flushing. Near opened his eyes when Mello said nothing, both arms wrapped firmly around Near. "Mello?"

"Shut up." Mello said, leaning forward and kissing Near again.

Behind them, the door opened silently.

"Bingo." A red-headed gamer snickered silently, taking a picture. As soon as the flash went off, Mello whirled around, Near behind him. Matt grinned. "Finally, Mello. Seriously." Mello turned a bright red and spluttered.

"What the HELL????" He scream-whispered (it is late). Matt snickered again.

"Just want some lovely memories for later. Bye!" He whispered, leaving in a silent rush. Mello fumed.

"Mello....?" He turned back to Near.

"I'll kill him tomorrow."

"How?" Near was curious. Mello smirked.

* * *

The Next Day....

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt rushed around Wammy's. Mello watched him run by the library he and Near were hiding in and held back a laugh. He turned to Near and held his bag out. Near took it and looked inside.

The bag contained Matt's cigarettes and all his video games.


End file.
